


Love Wins!

by whiteautumn



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Short Stories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some post ep-7 musings, god i can't believe it's real, it's my new wallpaper, my sad attempt at internet journalism too, some relationship/character introspection, there's an image in this too muahahahahaha, written at 4am because authoress cannot handle her feels, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: They made each other better, raised each other higher.  "Love Wins!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Am I even real, is this series for real. Bless it for saving 2k16.
> 
> Okay so I might have woken up at 4am entirely by accident and decided that I'm gonna write some Vikturi down on my phone while I'm at it... 
> 
> And this was born. 
> 
> I didn't check it or anything /sobs, but hope y'all enjoy.

Viktor knew he was, by nature, a rather selfish person.

Yakov had made that clear enough throughout his whole skating career, and it had never bothered the silver haired skater in anyway.

While all of his promises weren't made to be broken, he tended to forget them pretty easily.

"You're a horrible person," Yakov made a face at him, "I swear to god, you can't think of anyone but yourself." Twenty year-old Viktor merely rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the edge, back onto the rink, ignoring Yakov's angry roar of "Watch the lutz this time, Viktor!"

Yakov could say all he wanted, anyone could say whatever they wanted, but he was still Champion at the end of the day.

Katsuki Yuuri hadn't been any different.

Sure, the Japanese skater had briefly caught his attention - "A commemorative photo? Sure!" - at Sochi, and he might have been amused and confused by the way the other had jerked at that and turned away from him, but that had been it.

He'd barely remember that the other existed until the video went viral.

Perhaps he had just been looking for an excuse, anything to tie himself to, short of continuing to skate. He's the five times World Champion, and even that was getting boring to him. And Katsuki Yuuri - the Japanese skater who was currently in a slump - had offered him the perfect excuse to get on the first plane away from Russia.

Honestly, he hadn't known what to expect from playing coach for Katsuki Yuuri, but looking back at everything, he was glad that he did.

Yuuri was someone whose growth continued to surprise him. From floundering around and wondering about his definition of Eros, to shining seductively at Hasetsu when he'd faced off against Yuri, to his further growth in Japan and in China, he's surprised Viktor over and over again.

 _"Why would you say that now like you're trying to test me?_ _I'm anxious because my failure this time will reflect on you, too! I_ ' _ve been thinking about it, somewhere in my heart, that maybe you might just want to quite being my coach?"_

_"Just have more faith in me that I'll win! You don't have to speak, I just want you to stay beside and never leave me!"_

Even now, as Viktor watched Yuuri skate about on the ice, face flushed pink from exertion, he could feel his breath catch every time their eyes met. The routine was by no means perfect (and a Yakov would've been glaring by now) but something kept his eyes on the younger's figure.

He couldn't remember the last time his heart had beaten so fast because of someone else. Yuuri was trying to tell him something, he was trying to show Viktor that he could do it, and there was nothing else that could make Viktor anymore attracted to the other skater.

It was no longer about eros, not even about seducing him - that's been accomplished and done with a long time ago - Katsuki Yuuri had lured him in, and had no intention of letting him go.

Not that Viktor himself had any intention of pulling away in the first place, but he did make a mistake of making Yuuri believe that had been so - he couldn't be the playboy who abandoned the beautiful lady in the end, how could he, when the lady had a tight reign on him unknowingly? While that had been a mistake at first (watching Yuuri cry had been uncomfortable, he wasn't used to dealing with the emotions of others, and crying was one of the worst) at this moment, he thought that it was a small blessing in disguise.

Yuuri was shining.

He wasn't Leo or Guang-Hong's pure dedication and love for skating, nor Chris's narcissism, he was Yuuri - most importantly, even on the ice, he was Viktor's Yuuri. He's grown this far because Viktor had been with him every step of the way. Viktor is the only thing on his mind right now as he skated, calm and composed despite the mistakes.

And he was beautiful.

Viktor had to control himself to refrain from getting into a pair of skates and throwing himself out onto the ice to skate together with Yuuri, to show him that his feelings were reciprocated, despite what he might think otherwise. So he could nothing but watch, steely control keeping his legs in place, but Yuuri's curious but steady gazes at him making his knees go weak and there was this lightness in his chest and he could feel his cheeks heating up -

Mila might have mentioned something about a romance novel once.

Ah, so that was it. He was in love with Katsuki Yuuri.

When Yuuri attempted to end the free skate with a quadruple-flip - Viktor's signature. He realised he was in deep.

Then their eyes met, and he was running before he even knew it.

And when their lips touched, he hoped so dearly that Yuuri understood what he was trying to convey - millions of viewers around the world be damned.

_You're awesome, I'm sorry for before, forgive me?_

Maroon-colour eyes narrowed in amusement, and oh god Yuuri was so beautiful, smiling at him while flushed from exertion -

_Of course, always._

The other's cold touch on his face was reassuring and warm.

He might have partly caused Yuuri's growth, but Yuuri had gave him something important to cherish for once in his life.

 

* * *

 

_You two are utterly gross, stop being so lovey-dovey on the ice already, ugh. I'll make borscht out of both of you in Sochi, that is a promise._

He chuckled at the very Yurio-like text, putting his phone away and returning his attention to the sleeping Yuuri beside him. The other had been understandably tired from the competition. It was slightly regretful that he hadn't clinched first, despite Viktor thinking he had deserved it. Yuuri did have more than a few screw ups technically after all, and Viktor wasn't complaining because Yuuri's performance back there had been mainly for his eyes, no one else could possibly understand it fully - or appreciate the sentiments behind.

Smiling to himself, he reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from the other's face, taking in the other's features into memory.

God, he could do this forever.

His silly smile never left his face as he planted a kiss onto Yuuri's forehead, pulling away to snuggle against the other.

"Good night, Yuuri."

 

* * *

 

_**Love Wins!** _

It seems like Japanese Figure Skater Yuuri Katsuki and his coach, five times ex-Champion Skater Viktor Nikiforov, are more than coach and athlete. During the Cup of China Free Skating component earlier today, we saw Viktor throw himself at Yuuri, kissing and hugging on the ice after an emotionally spectacular performance by the Skater.

While Yuuri Katsuki has indeed wowed the audience with his enrapturing performance in the season thus far, their kiss took the cake for a lot of fans worldwide, who saw the whole thing via a livestream telecast. The coach-and-skater duo are known to be extremely touchy feely, despite only starting to work together a few months ago. They were both participants in last year's Skating Grand Prix Finals, where Yuuri had placed last and had gone into a slump. Viktor had announced his retirement, and his intention to coach Yuuri, a few months after, when a video of Yuuri skating his winning routine went viral (watch it here). He had broken a lot of hearts then, and I bet even more were broken today.

There has yet to be any official statement from either of them regarding the speculations on the nature of their relationship. Despite that, there is no doubt that they are the internet's new darling right now.

Look at them, if that's not the sign of being in love, I don't know what is. I could stare at that image forever, couldn't you?

Despite placing second this time round, we can all agree that Yuuri's performance had touched us all. He is set to face off against his old rival, newly arrived senior Yuri Plisetsky, in the Russia Cup in a few weeks' time. While he had pulled off a remarkable win against the other in the small-scale face off in Hasetsu, Japan, before the season, will he be able to win a new one against the Russian Fairy this time?

Well, with Viktor and their love, I highly doubt there's anything Yuuri can't do right now. Together, they could make history.

We're cheering for you two! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I believe - from memory - that Viktor's piece in ep 1 was "hanarezu ni soba ni ite" which literally means "never leave, stay beside me" - that was what I made Yuuri say as well during his breakdown... Which was also from memory (4am memory too hahahaha don't come fact-checking me please) Idek if the dialogue was correct, but I basically transcribed what I heard in Japanese into English. OTL. 
> 
> BUT GUYS. IT'S REAL. RIGHT. GOD THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS SO BEAUTIFUL DON'T GET ME STARTED LIKE ERMAIGAWD.
> 
> Also fyi when will Chris stop freaking me out I s2g that guy needs to stop.
> 
> If y'all wanna talk to me about Vikturi, hmu at miyukieijun on tumblr :)


End file.
